sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension
}} Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension, sometimes shortened as Galidor, is a 2002 Canadian/American television series that ran on YTV in Canada and Fox Kids in the United States in 2002 with a total of 26 half-hour episodes. The series was created by Thomas W. Lynch, the creator of The Secret World of Alex Mack and The Journey of Allen Strange. It was the final series to launch on Fox Kids, as the block folded only 7 months after its debut. Plot The show is centered upon Nick Bluetooth, a 15-year-old boy led (with his best friend Allegra Zane) by an extraterrestrial map to a spacecraft nicknamed the Egg, which moves them into an "Outer Dimension" threatened by Gorm. They are now there to protect the story's eponymous dimension. Characters * Nicholas "Nick" Bluetooth (played by Matthew Ewald) – A boy of 15 years' age, able to transform his limbs into the limbs of other species or specialized machines (called "glinching"). Reckless, but anxious to correctly answer the given situation. His surname refers to the Danish king Harald Bluetooth, who unified Denmark and Norway. * Allegra Zane (played by Marie-Marguerite Sabongui) – Nick's best friend and a karate expert, and often sedate in his moments of recklessness. Anxious to return to Earth until persuaded otherwise by natives. * Jens (performed by Sam Magdi, voiced by Michael O'Reilly) – The Chief Scientist of the Royal Court of Galidor. Originally plant-like creature called a Wexer, his body was burned by Gorm and his mind was placed into a robot body. Usually appears panicky and speaks in a high-pitched voice. Halfway through the show, his claw-like hands are replaced with more articulate gloves. * Euripides (performed by Jeff Hall, voiced by Georges Morris) – The Scholar of the Royal Court of Galidor. He is a large anthropomorphic frog-like creature called an Amphibib and is the last of his species. Euripides is Nicholas's advisor and capable of telekinesis with his staff and limited heat generation. * Nepol (performed by Claude Girous, voiced by Walter Massey) – A blue-furred, large-eyed humanoid called a Siktari who was reduced in size by Gorm. Visually impaired, he needs glasses. He wields a luka (an icy-looking spear), runs at great speed, and can project ice or cold to freeze anything. Supporting characters * Samuel "The Stranger" Bluetooth (played by Randy Thomas) – Father of Nicholas. An adventurer and scientist who constructed the Egg and underwent adventures in the Outer Dimension, eventually gaining a seat on Galidor's council before marrying Queen Riana. In the beginning of the series, he is seen falling into a chasm, but shown as Gorm's captive in the final episode's cliffhanger. * Queen Riana (played by Tara Leigh) – The Queen of Galidor and mother of Nicholas. Appears in the series mostly as a mental hologram that only Nicholas can see, offering cryptic advice and warnings. In "Relativity," it is revealed that Queen Riana has a sister named Tyreena who lives in a village on Elta-Siktar. * Lind (played by Karen Cliche) – A native Galidorian who can dissolve at will into a purple gel. Trained by Gorm to take his place as chief counsel to the Outer Dimension. Villains * Gorm (performed by Derrick Damon Reeve and Steven P. Park, voiced by Ian Finlay) – The main antagonist of the series. Once the chief advisor of the Royal Court of Galidor, he plotted against Sam and Queen Riana by causing a riot on Kek. After his plot was exposed, Queen Riana repelled him and banished him from Galidor. Since then, Gorm has conquered many realms, wiped out some species (like the Amphibibs), shrunk Nepol, burned Jens' body, and made a virus in the Outer Dimension's Maps. As such he is known as the "Conqueror of a Thousand Worlds." He has the ability to glinch, which is amplified by a device on his chest. Among Gorm's other skills are his immense strength, telekinesis, and intellect. Gorm has since sought to take over Galidor and has enlisted many allies to help him in his quest. * Bala (played by Sean Devine) – A cyborg humanoid called a Herpitoid, Bala is a bounty hunter working for Gorm. He attacks with an energy bolt that becomes a claw upon impact. * Tager – One of Gorm's followers who influenced Gorm's conquest. * Caliphonic – The leader of the Aquarts and an ally of Gorm. Toy line A licensed Galidor-themed Lego toy line of the same name was produced by the Lego Group in 2002. Unlike other Lego themes, these were simply action figures with swappable body parts, akin to a simplified version of Lego's Bionicle theme. The theme was considered a commercial failure, due to bad design choices and lack of compatibility with other Lego themes. Only 15 sets were released overall, with 2 sets in limited quantities and 2 sets cancelled immediately. Video game |Asylum Entertainment }} | publisher = | platforms = | released = Game Boy Advance Microsoft Windows |NA|2008 }} | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single-player }} An eponymous video game adaption of Galidor was developed for Game Boy Advance by Tiertex Design Studios, and for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2 and GameCube by Asylum Entertainment. In May 2002, publisher Electronic Arts first displayed the Game Boy Advance and PlayStation 2 versions at E3 2002. The Game Boy Advance game was released by Lego Interactive and Electronic Arts on October 29, 2002, to the North American market. The game was met with mixed reception, usually citing repetitive gameplay and unresponsive controls. Asylum Entertainment's take on the game was initially scheduled for a release in early 2003, and in July 2003, Electronic Arts announced that would be released in September of that year, however, on September 3, 2003, Asylum Entertainment announced that, due to financial instability, they had cancelled their Galidor game for all platforms, and laid off the game's team. The unfinished PC version was eventually found in various budget re-releases of individual Lego video games, or Lego video game bundles, released by Focus Multimedia and ValuSoft in Europe and North America, respectively. References External links * * Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2002 American television series endings Category:2002 Canadian television series debuts Category:2002 Canadian television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2000s Canadian animated television series Category:2000s American science fiction television series Category:2000s Canadian science fiction television series Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:Canadian children's animated action television series Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian children's animated science fantasy television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Fox network shows Category:Fox Kids Category:YTV shows Category:2002 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Tiertex Design Studios games Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Windows games Category:Cancelled PlayStation 2 games Category:Cancelled GameCube games